Dyslexia affects millions of children and adults. The objective of this project is to develop, test, and market software designed to remediate dyslexia. No such product currently exists. During Phase I, a prototype reading program will be produced based on instructional content specified with consultants Marion Blank, Isabelle Liberman, and Frank Vellutino, all well-known researchers in the processes involved in reading acquisition as well as the difficulties faced by dyslexic children. Stategies which have been found to be effective will be incorporated into the software. The software will make innovative use of speech generation, graphics, animation and input peripherals. Curriculum for reading levels from pre-primer through third grade will be specified. During Phase II initial reading instruction software will be developed and field tested in three different geographical locations. Following revisions based on the collected data, the product will be published and marketed by Laureate Learning Systems, Inc.